


Paparazzi

by ifreet



Category: due South
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Pre-Relationship, music ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-10
Updated: 2009-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>china_shop gave me Ray/Ray, and shuffle selected Lady Gaga's Paparazzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paparazzi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/gifts).



Ray had not known the meaning of persistent before he met Ray Kowalski. Even Benny, determination incarnate, couldn't hold a candle to Ray when the guy got an idea in his head. And apparently, he'd gotten the idea that Ray needed a second shadow.

Seriously, he was turning up everywhere Ray went. Running into him at the station, sure, that made sense, since Welsh had apparently given him Ray's old job, under his own name now. But he kept showing up outside the FBI offices, too, which made less sense. And that was definitely his car, now, parked in front of Ma's house.

Ray stood on the sidewalk and stared, hard, then went inside. Where, yes, Ray Kowalski was making himself at home, talking to Frannie.

"Can I see you for a sec?" He jerked his head towards the porch.

That earned him a frown, like Ray was the one acting weird. "Yeah, okay."

Ray let the door swing closed, before demanding, "What are you doing?"

He smiled, cocky and annoying. "What? I'm invited."


End file.
